Spend A Night At Waverly Hills
by kokaau
Summary: When you and your friend are exploring some haunted building, would you meet the strange sounds, spirits and something you dislikes?/ CAN'T make a summary XD/
1. Chapter 00

**SPEND A NIGHT AT WAVERLY HILLS.**

 **CHAPTER 00 — PROLOGUE.**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: HUNTER x HUNTER**_ _ **TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO-SENSEI.**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **Based on true story. I collect the reference at wikipedia and TV program, 'Scaries Places On Earth'. OC DETECTED. FEM!KURAPIKA. There's something I added and I change. Just for follow the story line. Easy bored. ABSOLUTELY AU. CHAIN PAIR.**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Title: Spend A Night At Waverly Hills.**_

 _ **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Drama.**_

 _ **Rated: T**_ _._

 _ **Pairing: Chain Pair, Kuroro x FEM!Kurapika.**_

 _ **Source: Wikipedia and Scaries Places On Earth.**_

* * *

A blond-haired girl read some article in internet. She was curious about the truth. She calls her friends to ask them. Did they want to join her to investigate that building. And they approved it. They want to investigate that building. A haunted building. Not usually haunted building. That building has a creepy past. In that article, writed..

 _At 1962, Waverly Hills close forever._

 _40 years, this building are forgotten._

 _Every 1 hour, much people died in here._

 _In this building, no place seems safe._

 _In the first floor, there's corpse room and the tunnel (autop room)_

 _In the second floor, a place where a white-men spirit are appeared him self._

 _At the third floor, a place where a pajamas girl spirit are appeared her self. Around 7-8 years. And she's crying._

 _In 5th floor, room 502, is the most bad place in Waverly._

Then, she grab her phone and call her 'new' friend. She talk to him. And tell the history about that building. After her new friend are approve to join her, she call 'Gina'. The one who knows that building so well. She talk to her almost 4 hours. She remember what Gina said. If she approved to spend a night in there, she will not able to back to her old life. She can't be her old self and can't like now. She will haunted by the spirit and more.

She think, with guts test, will delete her biggest fear. So, she just approved that without thinking twice. She and her friends can spend a night in there at 16 July.

16 July.

She write in her diary about the schedule. And she goes to sleep.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 01

SPEND A NIGHT AT WAVERLY HILLS.

CHAPTER 01 — WELCOME TO WAVERLY HILLS.

* * *

"Hello, guys. My name is Gina. I'm here to tell you about what will happen later if you enter this building. Are you guys still want to enter and guts test and accept fact you can't back to your old life again?"

"Yes, we will." Said them.

"kay. You guys will spend a night in here. In the inside, there's infrared camera that help you to catch some spirits. Then, there's a couple of dowsing steel. If the steel are crossing, that means there is something in front of you. And thermometer that only for catch a negative wave."

A silver-haired boy named Killua are smiling. Gina look at him. "Listen carefully. From all of you, you'll followed by the spirit and always can see or feel them. Don't understimate them. Just for your sake, Killua." Gina said with looking intence at Killua.

"kay. All of you can enter the building now. You can ignore my opinion. But, I more like if you're made some team. 2 person on one team. Choose your own partner. I'll wait you guys at the city tonight. Tomorrow, I'll pick up all of you. Understand?"

"Yes!" they said. After that, they're choosing their own 'partner'. A short blond-haired girl don't get any partner. But, a black-haired boy came to her and said, he want to be her partner.

"I see, you're didn't get any partner, don't you?" asked him to her. She just smiled at him. "So, may I be your partner?"

"Sure, why not?" answer her. "kay, first, I'll introduce my self. My name is Kurapika. Nice to meet you. And you?"

"My name is Kuroro Lucilfer. Nice to meet you too."

.

.

"So, we enter now? The other friend has enter." He continue.

Kurapika just look at him and make a face like, _**sure-now**_. And then, they both enter the building. They look so confused about choosing floor. "Well, what floor you want to visit, Kurapika?"

"Eh? I-I don't know, what floor I want to visit. But, I also hear, about 5 floor. Exactly at room 502. In there always happen a supernatural activity. Oh! I'll use this!" Kurapika said. And she grab a dowsing steel.

"Dowsing steel, heh? 'kay. Then I'll use this." Kuroro said and he grab a infrared camera. "I want to see the ghost at this camera. And tell the other friends to don't came here."

"Don't push your self to much, Kuroro! You just hurt your self, then. You just have to follow the instruction to honoring the ghosts."

"KYAAAAA~!" they heard someone are screaming. Without thinking twice, they run to the sounds came from.

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: HUNTER x HUNTER**_ _ **TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO-SENSEI.**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **Based on true story. I collect the reference at wikipedia and TV program, 'Scaries Places On Earth'. OC DETECTED. FEM!KURAPIKA. There's something I added and I change. Just for follow the story line. Easy bored. ABSOLUTELY AU. CHAIN PAIR.**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Title: Spend A Night At Waverly Hills.**_

 _ **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Drama.**_

 _ **Rated: T**_ _._

 _ **Pairing: Chain Pair, Kuroro x FEM!Kurapika.**_

 _ **Source: Wikipedia and Scaries Places On Earth.**_

* * *

"What the hell is that sound!?" ask greenish black-haired boy, Gon to his friend, Killua.

"I don't understand what was going on. What's up?" ask Killua to person front him. She just close her ears and close her eyes. "Hei! Answer me! If you just qiute, I don't understand what was going to you, Neon!"

A blue-haired girl named Neon open her eyes and hugs Killua. She's afraid. "I..I was afraid, Killua! Don't angry to me!"

"Then, tell me why you are afraid." Killua said. A couple of seconds, Kuroro and Kurapika was arrived.

"What the hell is that sound?" Kurapika ask anyone in there to answer her question. "Hei, answer me! Don't ignore me! What is that sound?"

"Neon was afraid of something, Kurapika." answer green-haired girl. "Me too. Actually, I'm afraid too. But, I don't know what I supposed to do."

"No! I'm screaming not without a reason! When I and Ponzu was walked to this area, I was capture a girl! With white pajamas! She walked to us! I'm not lying! I'm tell the truth.. can you guys believe me?"

"A girl with white pajamas, you said, Neon? Weird. If I don't wrong, that girl is only appeared at the third floor! Not at the first floor, Neon.." Kurapika said. She looking at that blue-haired girl. She was afraid. "And why she appeared her self in the first floor?"

GREEEEEK!

"KYAAAA!" Neon was screaming again and hugs Killua more and more.

"Let..me..go! can't breath!" Killua said.

"Oh, okay. Please follow my instruction. Neon and Killua, made new team. You're guys too. Ponzu and Gon. You guys have kept together, no matter what." Kurapika said. "Don't worry. As long as we kept together, no bad things will came to you. I DON'T PROMISE, but.. just kept together, okay?"

"I understand. But, Kurapika. why you with him?" Ponzu ask Kurapika. Kurapika look at that green-haired girl and make face, _**what-are-you-talking-about?**_ "No, I'm serious. Are you came here with.. him?"

" _Him_? Of course, I came here with Kuroro. An—"

"No, no that was I mean. But, where's Kuroro? Did he leaves you alone? Or you leave him alone? You're not with Kuroro. You're with.."

"With.. who?" ask Kurapika. and she turn her head to left.

1..

2..

3..

"KYAAA!" Kurapika run into Gon's back. "W-why I was with him? Where's Kuroro? And.. why he appeared him self? Wait! 5 minutes ago, I was with Kuroro. And I heard Neon's scream. We was running to came here.. No.."

"Psst! Are you listen that? Someone is calling your name, Kurapika." Ponzu said.

"Oh gosh. Please stop make me scared, Ponzu!"

"No. Just listen carefully."

.

.

.

"You're right, Ponzu! Who's calling my name?"

"It sounds like Kuroro calling you, Kurapika. hei! He's gone!" Killua said after he was free from Neon's hugs. "See? Maybe he's a _Shapeshifter_."

"Shapeshifter? Don't fool!"

" _Kurapika! Where are you?! Answers me if you're in here!"_

"How? Shall I answer him?" Kurapika ask to Gon or Killua. "I'm not sure if he is the real Kuroro. I mean, you know what happen to me, right?"

"I don't know. But you should answer him. He is keep calling your name. I just worried, every ghosts in here just.. yeah, you know what I mean.."

"Ah! You right! HEI, I'M HERE! OVER HERE, KURORO!"

* * *

"HEI, I'M HERE! OVER HERE, KURORO!"

After heard that voice calling his name, Kuroro ran into the spot of the voice came from. How happy he is when he saw that girl. "Oh god! Where are you!? I'm confused and almost give up to find you, Kurapika! what are you doing in here?"

"We ran to the spot of the scream, right? Why are you not with me?!"

"I'm with you! But, you're gone! I'm searching you! And I can't find you in the first floor, so, I tried to call your name. Then, you call me back. So, I came here to check you." Kuroro said. He look at the others.

"Well, fight will not finish anything. Like Gina said to us. We have to made team. How about 3 person in one team? So, I can decide something. How about, me, Gon and Ponzu made one team. And you're guys made your own team?"

"Whatever. Well, don't screaming like a weak girl, Neon. Understand?" Kurapika ask Neon to don't screaming anymore. Then, she look at Kuroro. That boy looks so calm after he find Kurapika. Whats wrong? Maybe he's a another shapeshifter? Or he is the real Kuroro.

"I will. Then, I'll work hard to not screaming. In front of Kuroro-san!"

 _Flirty girl. I hate that._ Said Kurapika in her mind. "Well, let's we continue our departure, Kuroro. To 5th floor. Room 502. We'll check that room. If you want to come with us, you have to do one thing. Don't screaming no matter what happen. Understand, Neon?"

"Yes! I will!"

"kay, if there's something weird or you feel.. yea, you can feel by your self, later. Please call us. You guys have your own Walkie Talkie, right?" Kuroro ask Killua, Gon and Ponzu. "Good. Then, let's we check. Is this thing working or not."

Then, they try the walkie talkie.

"Mine is working!" Gon said.

"Me too." Ponzu said and she look at Killua. "Killua, is your walkie talkie didn't working?"

"A-ah!? What!? Oh, my walkie talkie are working." Killua started to say, _test_. "See?"

"Good. Then, we should go now. Excuse me." Kuroro said. After he talk, he take one step and walked leave Gon, Killua and Ponzu. With Kurapika and Neon follow him. "Next departure, 5th floor, room 502. Let's go!"

"kay, after they have chose their departure, where we will visit?" Gon ask his new two partner.

"How about the second floor? Kurapika had tell me about white-men spirit in there. Let's we check now?" ask Ponzu. She's overing her opinion to these two boys. "How? Or maybe Killua has another place?"

"No, I don't have any. Let's we check the second floor. After that, we choose again about where we will going."

"Okay! If like that, the answer is absolute. The second floor, here we come!" Gon said. Then, they are walking to the second floor.

Kurapika, Kuroro and Neon still searching for negative wave. Kurapika with dowsing steel, turn left and turn right just for get some sign from the spirits. "Hei, what do you think about room 502?" Kurapika ask Kuroro and Neon. But she still search a sign from the spirits.

"Why? Is there something creepy story in this room?" Neon ask back.

Kurapika sigh. "You approve to join us to came here without known the history?! Kuroro, you want to hear the history of this building?"

"Nope. I already know the history. Of course, this room too." Kuroro said. And he still search the same thing like Kurapika do. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"1. 41 A.M." answer Neon.

"Holy~! Why we just stalk in here!? Oh! Why we don't try to goes to the 4th floor? Maybe there's something interesting than in here? At 2 A.M we back to here again."

"Nice Idea! I like your idea! Kay, let's we go to the 4th floor!" said Kuroro. And they three started goes to the 4th floor. After they arrived in the 4th floor, they get a friendly greetings. A strang voice heard by them.

"Do-do you heard tha-that sound?" ask Neon to her two partner. "He-hei! Do-do you heard that sound?"

".."

There's no one answer her question. Curious, she turn her head to left and right. There's nobody in there. Unless her self. "Wha-what the hell is going on here?! Where's Kuroro-san and Kurapika? hei! Did you hear me?! Where are you guys? I-I'm sceared here. Guys?!"

"Kurapika!? Kuroro-san?! Where are you both? Can you hear me and answer my question? Hei! Answer me! I'm really sceared here. Hello~ anybody here?"

"Hei! Kuroro-san, Kurapika?! If you both are joking, this is not funny! Hei! Show your self! I really sceared here! Kuroro-san? Kurapika?"

The strang voice heard again by Neon. She really sceared now. She doesn't know what she supposed to do. Really. She's tried to call her two partner, but there's nobody in there. And finally, she remember about the walkie talkie. She grab her walkie and talk. "Neon to Kuroro-san and Kurapika. where are you both? Came here and pick up me, please. I'm so sceared in here."

.

.

.

No answer. She tried to talk again. "Neon to Kuroro-san and Kurapika. where are you both? Please answer me! Anybody in there? Came here and pick up me, please. I really sceared here. Hello! 4th floor~ hello?!"

* * *

Kurapika and Kuroro almost give up fo find Neon. She's gone. Where's she? "Kuroro, can you try call her with your walkie talkie? Mine is broke."

"kay." Then, Kuroro tried to call Neon's name. But she didn't answer. "Nope. She doesn't answer my calling. Where's she?"

"How we check the 5th floor again? Maybe she has arrived in there?" Kurapika ask Kuroro. Kuroro looks flat and calm. "Hei?"

"Oh, no. We don't goes there. I'm pretty sure about Neon was still in here."

"How much sure are you?"

"70%?"

Kurapika smiling. Slow but sure, she heard someone calling their name. "Psst! Kuroro, shut up! Are you heard that voice calling us?"

"Voice? What vo— you're right! Why we don't came there to see who's calling us?"

"Fool! Of course that sound is Neon! We lost her, right?"

Kuroro lost word. He just follow Kurapika when he saw Kurapika walked away from him. "Hei, wait for me!"

* * *

"Kuroro-san? Kurapika? please answer me and came here to pick up me. I'm sceared here.."

"Kuroro-san? Kurapika?" slow but sure, Neon heard someone's feet come to her. "No! If you're ghost or spirit, please go! If you're Kuroro-san and Kurapika, I'm here!"

When she saw who is the owner of that sound, she was shock and almost cried.

* * *

TBC


End file.
